Past, Present, Future
by fanfics262
Summary: The Will of Fire. Passed down from generation to generation in the land of fire. Even to some people like Obito Uchiha. Watch his adventures as he was transported into the future to protect the Emo-Uchiha and our favorite little Knuckle Head. ObiRin, NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Enter! Obito Uchiha

**What if instead of Obito almost dying, There was this group called the vortex puts him in the future on the day before Naruto's graduation exam. Enjoy! **

**Past, Present, Future**

**Prologue**

**"_The village Madara and I originally desired was something that could connect clans. An important cornerstone to turn chaos into order and maintain it. Something to protect children and avoid useless quarrels… a place ruled by peace._"**

** -Hashirama Senju**

**"_My brother believed that the village was was something that demolish the boundaries between clans. Well in the end it wasn't that simple… My brother was too soft… and Madara too dangerous… My role as Second Hokage was to mediate between them while protecting and reinforcing the village._"**

** -Tobirama Senju**

**"_self-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow…_"**

** -Shisui Uchiha**

**"_Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love._"**

** -Madara Uchiha**

**"_Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!" _**

** -Obito Uchiha **

_**In an unknown location** _

A tall, older man was walking in a cavern with paintings on the wall. He walked up to a door that had a seal on it, put his hand on it then pour a lot of chakra into it. Then door ended up opening then closing as he walked in but as he walked in he ended up stopping at a place the shadow was at; seemingly blocking him from view.

"What's your report on the target?" The man said it a dark tone.

"Subject has appeared to have died during the third shinobi war but that was not the case. He seem to be rescued Madara Uchiha and was the cause of the nine-tails attack on the hidden leaf." A woman's voice said.

'This person interests' me.' The man thought as he stepped out of the shadows.

The man had black spiky hair, cold blue eyes, a black mask that covered his nose and mouth, wrappings that covered his neck, arms, and ankles, blue gloves that have metal plates on the back of his hands, a black coat that had a hood with blue trimmings, blue pants with white pockets, black shinobi sandals, and he had a necklace that said "Uesugi".

"I see when is this person's supposed death?" The man asked.

"Three years before the nine-tails attack." The woman said.

"I see. Transport him here on the last seconds of his 'death' Hiromi." The guy said.

"Sure thing master Yama." Hiromi said.

Hiromi had short platinum blond hair with a bang that covers her right eye, a blue chinese shirt with sky blue trimmings, a black skirt, wrappings that covered her upper body and under her skirt, blue shinobi sandals that start under her knees, and a silver earring.

'Obito Uchiha. You're just full of surprises.' The man said with a smile.

"What should I do Yama-sensei?" A young care-free boy said jumping from the ceiling and landing on the ground.

He had spiky, bright red hair that sways with the wind, wrappings that covers his upper body, a black, opened shirt, black shinobi pants, blue shinobi sandals, and the first hokage's necklace.

"I have a special assignment for you and only you Menma." Yama said which caused a smile from the youth.

SC

'This is bad.' A boy thought as he jumped from branch to branch not even slowing down.

'If I don't hurry, he's gonna kill me.' The boy thought.

He had black hair, onyx eyes, a leaf headband, a pair of goggles with orange lens, a blue and orange opened sleeved jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back, a blue undershirt, blue pants, and blue sandals.

That boy name is Obito Uchiha; and he is late for his team's meeting.

'I think I can make it.' The Uchiha boy thought.

When he jumped on the next branch, a vine got tangled on his foot, and he ended up falling from the trees and hitting the ground.

"Did I make it?" Obito said as he looked.

"No your late Obito." A boy with silver hair said.

"What did you forget what time we had to meet?" The silver haired boy said. "When you're a full-fledged shinobi, you're supposed to follow the rules and regulations" He said as Obito stood up.

"Well I was on my way here but this old lady with a heavy bag asked me for directions and the sun was in my eye and a.." Obito started

"If your going to make up a lie, then at least make up a good one." The silver haired boy said.

"Alright Kakashi. That's enough. I'm sure Obito showed her which way to go. Right Obito?" A guy with blond hair said with a smile.

"Yeah and I had to carry her bag too." Obito said laughing while putting eye drops in his eye.

"Your too nice minato-sensei. Every time Obito's late, he says he stopped to help some needy person. A ninja who break the rules and laws are regarded as nothing but scum, isn't that right?" Kakashi said.

"Ha ha ha." Minato laughed.

"Don't you even have a shred of kindness in that heart of yours." Obito said rubbing his eye. "All you ever talk about is rules and regulation. The key is self-control." He said which caused a growl of anger from Kakashi.

"Alright let's just calm down you guys. We are all on the same team remember." A girl with short brown hair said.

"Your too easy on Obito, Rin. Remember today is a special day for me." Kakashi said.

"Oh yes. Of course." Rin said smiling.

"What is that again." Obito said with a confused look

SC

Minato and his team was walking through a grass clearing heading to the border of another country

"As of today, Kakashi is a jounin just like I am." Minato said. "For this mission Kakashi and I will break up into two teams. That makes it more efficient. After all Konoha's military strength is at it's lowest as it ever been." He said.

"We're splitting up. So then?" Obito said.

"That's right. Kakashi will be captain of the 3-man squad with you and Rin, Obito and i'll be working alone." Minato said.

"Remember we was just talking about it the other day when we discussed getting Kakashi a gift." Rin said.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't listening." Obito said with a mad look in his face as he looked away. Because he looked away, he didn't notice Kakashi looking at him with an angry look in his eyes.

"Well here is what I got ya." Minato said as he got something out of his bag. "A custom made kunai knife. It's a little heavy and unconventional but you'll get used to it quickly." He said as he handed Kakashi the tri-pronged kunai.

"Yea thanks." Kakashi said as he held it.

"This ones from me." Rin said as she took out something from her bag. "I made a personalize med kit for you. I adjusted a few things to make it easier for you to use."Rin said with a smile as Kakashi grabbed to kit.

"Thanks." Kakashi said.

"Hm." Obito said when he saw Kakashi hold out his hand. "What are you holding your hand out for?" Obito asked. "If your expecting a gift from me than you can forget it."

"That's fine. I doubt it would have been anything good anyway. Better nothing at all then a useless burden" Kakashi said.

"What I don't understand is why a guy like you gets to become a jounin." Obito said rhetorically.

"It's amusing coming from you." Kakashi said which caused a growl of anger from Obito.

"I am Obito Uchiha of the powerful Uchiha clan. I'll be stronger than you'll ever be. Kakashi you just wait until my sharingan awakens." Obito said in anger.

"I thought everyone in the Uchiha clan was supposed to be elite. So you shouldn't have to rely on that. You should be great already." Kakashi said.

"What." Obito said in anger.

Before anything else can happen, Rin stepped in between them.

"Guys stop it." Rin said.

"Yes. Now can I explain the mission now. We don't have much time." Minato said. "We're getting close to the border now." He said as his team looked at him.

SC

The team stopped walking as they all sat around a flat boulder when Minato sets up a map on it.

"See it's this line here. It shows where the land of earth is currently evading the land of grass." Minato said. "The enemy are shinobi from the hidden stone and according to intel they deployed a thousand shinobi to the front lines here." He said pointing to the black line.

"They've advanced farther than last time ." Obito said.

"Well the grass ninja is situated right next to the land of fire. We should have stepped in earlier." Kakashi said.

"If the hidden stone is able to invade like this, then it must mean they must've had an efficient system of reinforcements." Rin said.

"That's why are mission is this: The Kannabi bridge. To crush you're enemies at the front line, requires a immense amount of shinobi." Minato said pointing at the kannabi bridge on the map. "There for, shinobi like us who's focus is sabotage are forced to work in a small efficient unit." He said.

"The bridge." Kakashi said. "So are mission is infiltration."

"Team Kakashi. You're mission is to sneak behind the enemy and reach that bridge. Once the three of you are there, you will destroy it in order to disrupt the enemy support division. After that you will promptly withdraw." Minato said.

"Understood." The team said.

"And you?" Obito asked.

"I'll confront the enemy on the battlefield. That will create a diversion so that you can do your job. Now remember, Kakashi is your captain for this mission. All for of us will travel to the border together. But once we cross the border, we go on are on mission." Minato said holding out his hand.

"Right." The team said.

SC

The team was walking through a forest that had trees that looked like mushrooms. But all of a sudden, Kakashi told the team to stop.

'Nice Kakashi.' Minato thought.

'He detected me. I'm impressed.' A stone ninja thought. 'Huh.' He thought as he looked at minato. 'That's no it can't be better just observe for now.' He thought doing a hand sign.

'There's one.' Minato thought as he put his finger on the ground. ''Hm. Be on your guard everyone. There are twenty of them out there. But I believe they are only shadow clones." Minato said as the team hid.

"I agree sensei. Alright then i'll attack. Please back me up." Kakashi said.

"Wait now don't be hasty. I'll go you can cover me Kakashi." Minato said.

"Sensei. I am captain today right." Kakashi said as he did some hand signs. "I want to try out a just i've been working on." He said as he poured chakra into his hand as the chakra looked like it formed into a ball of lightning.

'Hm. What's he doing.' The stone ninja said.

"_Chidori_." Kakashi said as the sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the air.

'Woah. What is that justu.' Obito thought.

'What incredible chakra.' Rin thought.

"Here goes." Kakashi said as he was ready to take off. Before he left Minato stuck his hand out stopping him.

"No matter how many there are, I can take them down in an instant with this jutsu. It's exactly like your nickname sensei. Besides, you said it yourself that right now i'm the captain not you and the rules clearly states that a team must follow it's captain's orders. Right Sensei?" Kakashi said.

When Minato gave Kakashi the go, Kakashi used his chidori to break the barrier then went to find the enemy.

"Jumping straight in, are we?" The stone ninja said as him and all the clones threw a kunai at Kakashi. But before it hit him, shuriken was thrown and it hit the kunai. The stone ninja looked to see that Minato threw it.

"You let me know the whereabouts of all of you with those kunai now." Kakashi said as he was running with the chidori. "Let's go!" He said as he upgraded his speed. Minato threw a kunai at one of the enemy letting Kakashi know where he was at. The stone ninja dodged the kunai only to see Kakashi next to him.

'He's fast.' The stone ninja thought before he was hit with the chidori but he ended up disappearing in a poof of smoke.

'Damn it. A shadow clone?!' Kakashi thought. 'Then onto the next.'

While Kakashi was going after the enemy, Obito and Rin were walking on the ground scouting to see if they can find one of them. Obito sensed one of them but he got scared as a clone popped up in front of him. The clone couldn't even get out of the ground before Minato killed it.

"Don't let your guard down!" Minato said holding two kunai.

"Right." Obito said even though he had tears on the side of his eyes.

A bunch of clones were being dispelled in seconds as Kakashi hit all of them with attack.

"Number Eighteen." Kakash said as he ran at the last one with his chidori.

"Don't push it brat!" The stone ninja said in anger. The ninja took out his sword and was going to kill Kakashi but Minato saved him and jumped to the team as Kakashi only got cut under his arm.

"Kakashi!" Rin said.

'I was finally about to counter that brat's movements but, that blond asshole's movements were...' The ninja stated.

'He's marked.' Minato said as he dropped his bag. Before the bag dropped, Minato was already behind the stone ninja with a kunai at the ninja's neck.

'Sensei's shushin jutsu.' Rin thought. 'Fast.'

"No way. Are you _The Hidden Leaf's Yellow Flash_?" The stone ninja said scarily. "Back at the hidden rock village, our superiors told us to run away no matter what if we saw him. Now I know what they meant by that." He said before Minato slit his throat.

"Kakashi's injury is pretty bad." Minato said as Rin performed medical ninjutsu on Kakashi. "For now, we should retreat and set camp."

"I'm fine." Kakashi said trying not to look like he was in pain.

"What do you mean you're 'fine'." Obito said as kakashi looked at him. "You selfishly went against sensei's orders, and did something crazy."

"I dont have anything to say to to an elite Uchiha crybaby who pissed his pants." Kakashi said.

"Well...I got something in my eye, so tears started coming out." Obito said.

"Do you know the 25th shinobi rule?" Kakashi said. "It states, 'a shinobi must never show his tears'."

"Hey, you two should stop this." Rin said.

"Take it easy now, you two." Minato said as he narrowed his eyes. "Kakashi, it's true that rules and regulations are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it. I've told you before. There are times where you have to cope with a situation."

"You see." Obito said in victory.

"Obito, you too." Minato said as obito looked at him. "You're wearing goggles, so there is no way something may've gotten in your eyes. If you don't control your mouth, then your mind will become just as weak. And one more thing...Kakashi, you shoudn't use that justu again. It's true that you have the destructive force and speed needed for it, but when you're moving too fast, it's near impossible for you to see the enemy counter your attack. Therefore, it's an incomplete justu. Before we leave, i'll say this once again. The most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork." He said before the team had guilty looks on their face.

SC

Minato was siting on a boulder at nighttime to make sure enemies don't pass by or he was meditating because his eyes were closed and his hands were on his thighs.

"Sensei." A boy's voice said. Minato turned around and saw that Obito was climbing on the boulder without his goggles.

"What is it?" Minato said.

"I know that teamwork is an important thing, but Kakashi's always calling me a lazy idiot. Even though i'm called an elite for being born into the Uchiha Clan, i'm a loser. I acknowledge that Kakashi is an amazing person, but..." Obito said but didn't finish.

"Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja Sakumo Hatake, who was feared as 'White Fang of the hidden leaf'. In front of his father's name, even the 'Legendary Sannin' pales in comparison. Since he spent his childhood with such a genius, he might look at you guys and consider you unsatisfactory." Minato said.

"The white fang...Come to think of it, i've heard of him before. He was a hero who died protecting the village. Kakashi never brought him up before." Obito said.

"He was a magnificent person who was respected by everyone in the village, especially Kakashi. Until that incident occured..." Minato said.

"Incident?" Obito asked with his eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe I shouldn't talk about this freely, but since you're on the same team as Kakashi, I want you to know." Minato said.

"What happened?" Obito asked.

"Kakashi's father had been disgraced before he commited suicide." Minato said. Obito eyes widened in shock after that sentence.

"Five years ago, he was captain of a top-secret mission to infiltrate an enemy territory, and he had to choose between two options. The success of the mission, or the life of his comrades. Of course, if he followed the rules of the village, he couldn't abort the mission, but to save the lives of his comrades, he abandoned the mission. However, because of that, the Fire Country suffered great losses, and his comrades in the village blamed him. In the end, even the comrades he saved slandered him. Because of that, his mind and body became weak, and Sakumo took his own...From that point forward, Kakashi never opened his mouth about his father, and he started to insist that rules be followed above all else. Obito...even if only a little, try to understand him. Don't bear a grudge against him." Minato said.

SC

In the morning Team Minato was already up so they could complete their mission.

"It should heal fine, but don't strain it too much, or the wound will open up." Rin said as she wrapped a bandage around Kakashi's arm.

"Yeah..." Kakashi said.

"Let's head out." Minato said.

"Yes, sir." They all said.

"From here on out, we'll split into two groups. Everyone, do your best. It was only by chance that the enemy from yesterday was scouting by himself. From now on, they'll be team battles. Be careful." Minato said.

"So let's get going, Captain!" Obito said which caused the team to look at him in shock, Minato had a smile on his face, and Obito looked embarrassed.

"Right, let's go!" Minato said.

"Yes, sir!" They all said.

"Scatter." Minato said as the team split up.

The team of two chunin and 1 jounin ran through the bamboo forest. They sometimes stopped to avoid traps, look at the map for directions, or for Obito to put on his eyedrops.

"Hey..." A man with brown hair wearing a rock village uniform said. "Mahiru hasn't returned yet since he went to scout, but it's not like he could've been beaten by those brats.."

"I'll go ask them." A man with blue hair said. "_Ninja art: Camouflage Justu_." He said as he disappeared.

The team was walking when Kakashi just suddenly stopped. He gave the signal to stop as he and the team looked up to see bamboo falling fast towards them.

'_Fire style: Fire ball jutsu_.' He said as he blew out a giant fireball that mad the bamboo use. Unknown to the team though, the one who used the camouflage jutsu was walking behind Rin. One of the bamboo on the water started to crack then the stone ninja with brown hair jumped out of it. Kakashi took out his sword and jumped at the ninja as the two clashed with their swords. Kakashi and Obito stopped what they were doing when they heard a girk scream. They looked to see Rin was unconscious and into enemies hands.

"I'll hold onto this one." The blue haired one said as the brown haired one jumped by him.

"Wait." Kakashi said but it was in vain as the enemy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit." Obito said as he started to chase after them.

"Obito, don't go after them." Kakashi said.

"What?" Obito said. " Do you realize what you're saying?" Obito asked.

"Yeah...The two of us will continue the mission." Kakashi said.

"But, Rin...What about Rin?!" Obito said.

"Rin comes later. The enemy wants to know our aim. They won't kill her right away. Luckily, on top of that, Rin is a medical ninja. Even as a prisoner, she should be treated well, as long as she provides medical treatment to the enemy. More importantly, the problem is the enemy discovering our aim. If that information leaks, they'l immediately make preparations to guard the bridge. If that happens, the mission will become too difficult." Kakashi said.

"What you're saying doesn't take Rin's safety into account!" Obito yelled. "What would happen if those guys just now were simply some stupid underlings? Right now, rather than the mission, rescuing Rin takes priority!"

"As a shinobi, even if you sacrifice your comrades, accomplishing the mission is essential. That is the rule. If this mission fails, the war will be prolonged, and many more sacrifices will occur." Kakashi said.

"That's only speculation!" Obito yelled. "Could you really throw away a comrade who went through life and death with you so easily?! Whenever you or I was injured, Rin would always save us with her medical ninjutsu! If it weren't for her, we'd be dead long ago!"

"That was Rin's duty." Kakashi said. That comment sent him to the ground as Obito punched him in the face.

"I hate you, after all!" Obito said.

"I don't care if you hate me. I'm the captain. You must obey my instructions. No matter what the situation, if the squad is scattered, the decisions are made by one person. That's why the rule that squad members must follow the instructions of the captain exists. Obito, you don't have any power and thats why i'm squad captai-" Kakashi said.

"So then, why do you refuse to help Rin? Only you have the power to save our comrade, right?!" Obito asked as he interrupted Kakashi and picked him up.

"If you let your emotions free and fail an important mission, you're going to end up regretting it. That's why the rule was made that shinobi should suppress their emotions. You should understand. " Kakashi said.

"Rin...Rin gave you a medical pack because she was concerned about you. She sewed a charm into it!" Obito said.

"Medical packs and medical ninjutsu are the leaf village's brilliant system to increase the success rate of missions. But like I said yesterday...Better nothing at all, then a useless burden." Kakashi said.

"Useless burden?" Obito asked.

When Kakashi nodded his head, he decided to continue.

"It's necessary for a shinobi to act as a tool to complete a mission. Things like emotions are unnecessary."Kakashi said.

"Are you really serious?" Obito asked.

When Kakashi didn't answer, he spoke again.

"Is that how you feel?" Obito asked.

When he said that, Kakashi thought about his father as he looked to the side. When he was finished, he looked back at Obito.

"Yeah, that's right." Kakashi said softly.

"That's it. You and I were like water and oil from the beginning. I'm going to rescue Rin!" Obito said as he let go of Kakashi.

"You don't understand anything. What will happen to those who break the rules?" Kakashi said which made Obito stop.

"I believe the White Fang was a true hero." Obito said which made Kakashi widened his eyes in shock.

"It's true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. But...those who don't care about their friends are worse than trash. I'f i'm that kind of trash, then i'll break the rules. If that's not what a true shinobi is, then i'll crush that idea of a shinobi." Obito said before he and Kakashi walked seperate ways.

SC

A battle was happening in a rocky clearing between leaf ninjas and rock ninjas as the rock ninjas appear to have the upper hand. On the leaf's side, the ninja were appearing to have trouble doing a counter attack. The battle seemed to be a lost for the hidden leaf until Minato came onto the battle field.

"So you're finally here." A ninja with black hair and a hidden leaf headband that's like a bandanna.

"What's the status?" Minato asked.

"There's about fifty enemies. On the other hand, we're down to four men." The ninja said.

Minato looked at the battlefield to see dead bodies on the ground. Most of them were leaf ninja, while some of them were from the rock village.

"Just a little more now and we can end this. We'll do this in one sweep" A rock ninja said.

"Everyone, please throw these kunai at the enemy side concurrently. Afterwards, I'll take care of this by myself." Minato said.

"That's crazy. Not even you could possibly-" A leaf ninja said.

"Be quiet. Do as he says. We get to see how the yellow flash of the leaf gets to battle. Just don't blink or you might miss it." The black hair ninja said the other leaf ninja.

SC

Kakashi was jumping from tree to tree trying to complete the mission: to get to the Kannabi bridge and hit the enemy from behind. But when he jumped on another branch, he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder.

Flashback

"_It's healing very nicely. But don't over exert yourself or you'll reopen the wound." _Rin said.

* * *

_"Whenever you or I was injured, Rin would always save us with her medical ninjutsu! If it weren't for her, we'd be dead long ago! Right now, rather than the mission, rescuing Rin takes priority!._" Obito said.

* * *

"_It's true that rules and regulations are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it._" Minato said.

Thoughts of his father ran through kakashi's head.

* * *

_"It's true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. But...those who don't care about their friends are worse than trash."_ Obito said.

Flashback Ends

He looks at the direction where Obito went.

SC

Obito was crouching on a tree looking directly at the enemy hideout. It was some sort of cave that had moss growing out of it.

'I found them!" Obito thought. 'Stay calm. You can do this.' He thought as he slapped his cheeks so he could get the nervousness out of his system.

Unknown to him though, the enemy heard the noise he was making.

"I'll take care of here. You just continue doing you genjutsu and get the information we need. _'Camouflage Jutsu'_." The blue haired rock ninja said as he disappeared.

"Alright. Let's go." Obito said as he readied his kunai.

"Where are we going?" The rock ninja said mockingly appearing behind Obito.

This caused a look of shock from Obito. He started to turn around but at the same time, the enemy was moving his kunai towards Obito aiming for the kill.

Blood sprayed in the air as Obito fell down. But it wasn't his blood, instead it was the rock ninja's as Kakashi cut the enemy ninja across the chest with his sword. The enemy ninja flew back into another tree while Kakashi just landed on the tree.

"Ka-kakashi. Wha-why did you..." Obito asked not being able to finish his sentence.

"Well. I certainly can't leave this to a crybaby ninja like you now can I?" Kakashi said mockingly.

"Kakashi." Obito said still in shock.

"I know that silver hair and that white light blade." The rock ninja said with a shocked expression while standing up. "Could it be '_The White Fang Of The Leaf_'."

"This is a momento from my father." Kakashi said holding the blade right in front of him.

This shocked Obito even more as this was the first time Kakashi mentioned any thing about his father.

Flashback

_"To carry out a mission, a ninja must carry the tools necessary for the task at hand. Useless things like emotions only get in the way.__" Kakashi said._

Flashback Ends

'Kakashi. You're...' Obito thought but wasn't able to register the words.

"Oh I see. You're just the White Fang's brat." The rock ninja said as a boost of confidence filled his system. "Then there is nothing to be nervous about." He said putting up a hand sign as he disappeared.

"Thought so even his smell is gone. We have to track him by the slightest hint of sound." Kakashi said not putting down his guard.

"OK. Where is he?" Obito said looking around.

As those two looked around a scratch appeared on the tree they were on.

"Obito behind you!" Kakashi said in a panic as he rushed to attack the enemy that was behind Obito only to get cut on his eye.

"Ahh. My eye." Kakashi said in pain as he fell back holding his eye.

"Kakashi!" Obito said. He looked at Kakashi and saw that he was withering in pain.

"Kakashi. Hey are you alright." Obito said pulling Kakshi up.

"Even if they are just kids, it can't hurt to be cautious. I'm going to take this nice and slow." The rock ninja named Taiseki said as he disappeared again; leaving only his foot print behind..

"That guy. He's good." Kakashi said as he started shaking from the pain. "He got rid of the knife with my blood stain so I couldn't smell it."He looked at Obito and saw that tears were falling from his eyes.

"Got some of that dust in your eyes again?" Kakashi said as he moved his blood soaked hand from his eye. "A shinobi shouldn't cry. I'm not dead yet. Stay focused." He said as Obito rubbed the tears out of his own eyes.

Flashback

_"You can't get dust in your eyes not when you're wearing goggles, Obito. It's fine to speak of self-control but you must be strong in heart not just your words." Minato said._

'I'm nothing but talk. Someone always have to come and save me. I'm just a big tough loser. But...' Obito thought.

_'I believe the white fang was a true hero. Those who even abandon one of his friends are worse than scum.' He remembered._

'But those thing I said, i'm going to make sure they're more then just words.' He thought with confidence.

Taiseki was moving towards Obito and Kakashi aiming for the kill.

"Die." Taiseki said.

As soon as he was going to kill Obito, Obito took out his own kunai and with lightning speed; stabbed Taiseki.

"Ugh. There was no way you could've seen me." Taseki said in pain.

"Obito. How did..." Kakashi said in shock not being able to finish.

Taiseki looked into Obito's eyes and saw they weren't the same black eyes. Instead his eyes were a red hue with two tomoes.

"Guh. Those eyes. What are..." Taseki said not being able to finish as he dropped dead.

"This time. I will protect my comrades." Obito said as he pulled his kunai out of the dead ninja.

"Obito. Your eyes have changed." Kakashi said.

"Oh. I guess my 'Sharingan' awakened. Now I can see the movement and flow of chakra." Obito said as he looked at his hand.

At that moment, Kakashi winced in pain as his eye started hurting again so he put his hand on it.

"Are you OK." Obito asked in concern for his teammate.

"Yeah but it looks like my left eye is gone for good." Kakashi said while getting something from his bag. "Never mind. I can use this kit Rin gave me to fix myself up. We have to save her." He said while holding the kit with his bloodied hand.

"Right."

SC

The brown haired rock ninja named Kakko was still usung a genjutsu to get the information out of Rin. So far getting information out of her has been very difficult for the rock jounin.

"You're certainly stubborn, aren't ya." Kakko said holding Rin by her hair.

Just then, a wind blew inside the cave as two sets of feet hit the ground. Kakko looked back and saw Obito and Kakashi with minor changes. Obito without his goggles and Kakashi with a bandage/wrapping covering his left eye.

"Pathetic. Can't even handle two kids." Kakko said referring to Taiseki as he stood up.

He flared his Sharingan and look at Rin only to see that her chakra was moving in different patterns.

"Rin's chakra has been disturbed. It's flowing in patterns diifferent from yours and mine." Obito said.

"She's probably under a genjutsu. They didn't want to waste time getting the information out of her." Kakashi said.

"Hm. Seems like these are not mere brats after all." Kakko said as Obito took out a kunai and Kakashi grabbed the handle of his sword.

"We fought earlier. He's quick so be careful." Kakashi said warning Obito.

"Gotcha." Obito said.

Kakko rushed towards those to as they ran at him. He took it out his two swords from his arms. Kakko tried to cut Obito in half but the Uchiha jumped over the strike narrowly missing it. Kakashi tried hitting Kakko with his sword, but it ended up being countered. Kakashi tried to kick the rock jounin in the face but ended up missing.

Kakko then tried to cut Obito in the face but Obito blocked it with his kunai. Kakashi dodged a swift cut to the head as he tried to hit Kakko with his sword but it was blocked. Obito rushed towards Kakko as he tried to stab him but the experienced ninja jumped over him and had to block the sword attack from Kakashi.

He twirled around and put his sword in an X-formation and tried to cut through Obito but he leaned back to dodge the attack. Kakashi ran up to stab Kakko but when the rock ninja tried to bring his arms back to cut Kakashi, Obito used his legs to keep Kakko's arms apart. Then, Kakashi brought his sword down and sliced Kakko's shoulder nearly cutting off the arm and Kakashi used the leverage to bounce off the jounin causing the rock ninja to pass out. The two teens then ran over to Rin.

"Release." Kakashi said doing a hand sign which caused Rin to wake up from here daze.

"Kakashi. Obito." Rin said in surprise.

"We came to rescue you so don't worry. You're going to be just fine." Obito said.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here." Kakashi said as he unwrapped the ropes that was holding Rin.

"You know. You two make a good team even if you are just brats." Kakko said while standing back up. "Remember. You're standing in the palm of your enemy now." He said as he did a series of hand signs then slammed his hand on the ground. '_Earth Style: Rock Breaker'_."

As he said that, the rocks and boulders on the ceiling started to shake, then fell down.

"This is bad." Obito said.

"Everyone, run to the exit." Kakashi said.

The team started running towards the exit. Just before they made it, a rock fell down and hit Kakashi on the head, causing the youth to fall down.

"Kakashi!" Rin said.

Obito ran to Kakashi and picked him up. But Obito looked up and threw Kakashi as far as he can. But he didn't have time to move as a boulder was falling down towards him.

Then everything went black.

SC

Darkness.

That's the only thing Obito saw as he floated in a dark, endless void.

'Am I dead? I would have thought the other world would have had more light to it.' Obito thought.

For what felt like hours in total darkness changed he a bright light flashed in his face causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a room that had high tech machines, posters, and a bunch of shadow.

'Just where the hell am I?' Obito yelled mentally.

"Weird isn't it?" A cheerful voice said.

Obito looked up to see a blond haired woman sitting on a second-story rail while moving her legs back and forth.

"Who are you?" Obito asked as he activated his sharingan.

"My name is Hiromi and i'm guessing your Obito right?" Hiromi said in a carefree smile.

"How do you know about me?" Obito said.

"Oh me and Master Yama know all about the people we bring here." Hiromi said as she fell from the railing landing on her feet. "Besides, bringing you here was a good thing."

"You didn't have to bring you here." Obito said.

"Oh I think we did." A dark voice said coming from behind Obito. Obito looked behind to see Yama looking at him with his cold blue eyes.

"If we didn't bring you here, you might as well have been dead. Besides, you should thank us." Yama said with a smirk.

"Oh and why is that?" Obito said.

"Look here boy. I don't want hear that tone from you again. I lived in this world 1000 of years before the sage of the six paths. So be careful how you talk to me. 'Cause I can kill you in an instant." Yama said releasing a monstrous killing intent.

The killing intent brought Obito to his knees as he was having trouble breathing in this density.

'This amount of chakra is incredible. I can't handle this. I feel like i'm suffocating.' Obito thought taking deep breathes as his Sharingan turned off.

FlashBack

_"I dont have anything to say to to an elite Uchiha crybaby who pissed his pants." Kakashi said. _

'I always had an excuse for crying but i'm not finna do that anymore. I'm an Uchiha and I will back up those words.' Obito mentally yelled as he flared his Sharingan and shrugged off the killing intent.

"Hm. I'm impressed. No one ever just shrugged off my killing intent like it was nothing." Yama said with a smirk. "But you're just full of surprises, aren't ya Obito Uchiha." Yama said as his voice sounded younger, less menacing.

Another flash of of light occurred in the room as the surrounding people blocked their eyes. When the light vanished, everyone opened their eyes only to see a younger Yama.

"Well that was fun wasn't it. Any way you don't have to call me Yama anymore. My real name is Izanagi." Izanagi said.

"OK Izanagi. Why would you fake your name in the first place and take that form? Obito asked.

"Simple. It's fun to see the reaction of people when you have a menacing name and form." Izanagi said with a smile.

"I don't like when you pull that stunt, Izanagi-kun." Hiromi said with a pout.

"But it's fun Hiromi-chan." Izanagi said.

"Well I like it better when you're you than when your _master _Yama." Hiromi said with a sigh.

"OK. Let's get back on subject. Obito I know you wanted to be transported back to the Leaf Village, right?" Izanagi said turning serious.

"Yeah." Obito said.

"OK i'll cut you a deal. I'll transport you back to the Leaf but I can't transport you into the time before you died. So I'm going to transport you to the Leaf a week before Naruto graduates." Izanagi said.

"Who's Naruto?" Obito asked.

"He's your sensei's son." Hiromi said.

"Woah. Minato-sensei had a son? So what about sensei?" Obito said.

"He's dead. That's why I want you to help his son and your cousin." Izanagi said.

"Who's my cousin." Obito said.

"Sasuke Uchiha. He's Itachi's little brother." Izanagi said.

"Oh. Little Itachi. So that's what I gotta do? Make sure nothing bad happens so I can fix the future or something." Obito asked.

"Yeah that's about it. Oh and one more thing. Naruto doesn't know his parents yet so don't fuck up and tell him." Izanagi said seriously.

"Got it." Obito said.

"OK this will hurt for a bit. Oh and say hi to Rin when you see her" Izanagi said as he slammed his palm into Obito's stomach.

Then everything that Obito saw faded to black as he passed out.

**OK I kinda rushed the ending for a bit. My bad. Yama/Izanagi, Hiromi, and Menma were all OC's made by me. Except Menma because he was in Road to ninja. I just changed him up a bit.**


	2. One hell of a day in the future part 1

**Hope you enjoy the story. I want to say a couple of things about what's going to happen in this story.**

**1. A bunch of stories I read have something to do about bashing Sasuke. Hell, even my other story had Naruto be beating and making fun of Sasuke. So for this story a nicer Sasuke and NO Bashing of any character.**

**2. My OC version of Menma will be Naruto's brother but from an alternate timeline. My description of Menma is that he's like Naruto but much cooler and smarter than said boy. He was trained under my other OC, Izanagi, and is chunnin level.**

**3. The stories pairings are Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke, Obito and Rin. The NaruHina pairing is first. If this story gets a bunch of reviews, then I might throw a lemon in a later chapter. Maybe between chapters 20 and 30.**

**4. I already have the plot ready for a Bleach story i'm making so i'm gonna need some ideas on if I should give Rukia a bankai and Ichigo a reigai character. Kon will also have a gigai with shinigami powers.**

**5. The OC, Izanagi, will be a major supporting character in this story as he is able to manipulate space and time as he is able to change events and bring people from different timelines into a certain point of history so it could change into a better outcome.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Past, Present, Future.**

**Chapter 2 **

The academy.

All of the student in the classroom were either talking, playing, or just sitting down waiting. Most of the girls in the class was talking about a bunch of stuff like gossip, new clothes that just came in the store, and stuff like that. But the one thing they mainly discussed was Sasuke, who was sitting by the group.

Unlike the Sasuke in the canon, this Sasuke actually had a smile on his face. He wasn't always like this though. He used to be filled with hatred and had cold onyx eyes. Just like a bunch of Uchiha, he ignored a bunch of people's question and usually said 'hn'. That was until he fought Naruto's older brother Menma.

At first, he thought Menma was a goofball just like Naruto. But he's different. With that much strength, he shouldn't even be in the academy.

_Flashback _(It's not only Sasuke's)

Menma was walking to class holding Naruto by his orange jumpsuit jacket. Naruto was struggling to get out but every time he did, Menma caught him and ended up dragging him back.

"I still can't believe you did that." Menma said with a scowl on his face.

"But you gotta admit. It was funny." Naruto said with a smile as he was being dragged.

"You threw a paint bomb into a store." Menma said in a frustrated tone.

"So." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"I was a weapon store. The guy was colored blue as he chased you and threw kunai and shuriken at you." Menma said raising his voice a little.

"It was still funny." Naruto murmured.

" *sigh*. The only reason i'm scolding you is because you could have been hurt. If you keep doing pranks like that, people will think of you as a nuisance." Menma said.

"OK." Naruto murmured.

"Besides, next time you do a prank, I have to be there so you can't get caught, got it?" Menma said with a smile.

"Alright nii-san." Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh. After we graduate say goodbye to your orange jumpsuit." Menma said.

"What! No way. This is my favorite color. You can't make me!" Naruto yelled.

"First of all, when we become ninjas you'll become a easy target for the enemy with your bright ass orange jacket. And second of all, since when couldn't I make you do anything?" Menma said. "If I wanted, I could take away your ramen."

Just then, Naruto's chakra spiked up a bit.

"You take that back." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Relax you idiot. I'm not gonna take away your precious ramen. You'll 'die' if I do." Menma said.

When they made it to the classroom door, Menma lifted Naruto up, making the boy stand up, and slid open the door only to be knocked down as someone ran into him and Naruto from behind. He looked back and saw Sakura and Ino was both trying to make it in the room.

'I didn't even sense or hear them behind us.' Menma thought.

"I won. Now I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Sakura cheered oblivious to the fact that she knocked down someone.

"No I won. I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Ino said in an angry tone.

"You wish Ino-pig." Sakura said in an equal tone.

"What did you say, forehead girl." Ino said as her and Sakura budded heads.

"Hey Menma?" The both said in sync.

"Yeah." Menma said as he just got up.

He looked at them than started shaking in fear. To the other kids in the classroom, it looked like two angry girls. But to Menma, it looked like two foxes ready to kill. That look on their face could even make the nine-tailed fox shake in fear.

"Who won!" They both said in an equal angry tone.

"Hurry up and answer them. They look like they don't have time to waste." Naruto whispered to Menma.

"T-to tell you the tr-truth, I-ino won." Menma said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

The girls then cooled down their attitude. Ino was happy and Sakura was frustrated.

"See. This is why I like you as a friend Menma. You always tell the truth." Ino said as she hugged his arm. "Now if you excuse me, i'll going to sit next to Sasuke-kun."

"No fair. The only reason you said that was because you have a crush on her." Sakura said talking to Menma.

"That's not true. The first person who came in was the one who bumped into me. Whoever bumped into me smelled like flowers. So it had to be Ino." Menma explained.

"It could have been me." Sakura said.

"But you smell like cherry blossoms." Menma said.

" *sigh* I guess your right." Sakura said before she walked away.

To tell you the truth, Menma didn't know who made it in the classroom first. He just lied and they ended up believing it. They won't find out though. He'll make sure of that.

"We should go to our seats before Iruka-sensei shows up." Menma said.

"Alright." Naruto said as him and Menma went to their seats.

"Oh and when we get home, i'm getting you some new clothes. Say goodbye to the orange jumpsuit." Menma.

"What! No way I like this jumpsuit. You can't make me." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Bet I can." Menma said with a smirk.

Just then, Sasuke walked over to Menma and Naruto's row looking mainly at Menma.

"Fight me." Sasuke said in an ordering tone as he was talking to Menma. He looked confused for a second, then shrugged.

"Alright. Let's take it outside." Menma said as he got up.

Him and Sasuke both walked out the classroom heading to the academy training field in the back.

"Hey check it out. Sasuke and Menma are going to fight." Kiba said.

When he said that everybody in the the classroom headed out and went to the training field. Everybody except Naruto and another girl.

'I was right. Nii-san never backs down from a fight.'Naruto thought with a smirk as he stood up.

He looked around the classroom to see if anybody was here.

'I guess every one left to see the fight. Wait who is that?' He thought.

He walked over to the back row and saw a girl with short brown hair with asleep with her head on her arms.

"Um excuse me." Naruto said as he shook her a bit.

This was enough to wake her up as she looked at Naruto. When Naruto saw her, you could say he thought she was cute. She had purple, rectangular markings on each cheek and sparkling brown eyes. Naruto looked into her eyes and he saw that they reflected so much sadness into them.

"Yeah. What is it?" The girl said with a small smile.

He could tell the smile was fake but he didn't want to ask her about it.

"Are you coming to see the fight?" Naruto asked.

"Who's fighting?" The girl asked.

"My nii-san and Sasuke." Naruto said.

She thought about it for a second before she made up her mind.

"OK. I'll go see it in a second." She said.

"Alright see you outside um..." Naruto said waiting for her to say her name.

"Rin. Rin Nohara." She said.

"Nice to meet you Rin. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future hokage." Naruto said before he walked out of the class room.

'Future hokage huh.' Rin thought. 'Reminds me of_ him_.' She thought in sorrow before she walked out the classroom.

SC

Menma and Sasuke stared off into each other's eyes. The former with boredom and the latter with anger.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered

"Kick that guy's butt!" A fan-girl cheered

"Hit him with a 16-hit combo." Ino cheered.

'So I can't get a cheer or something.' Menma thought as he had a confused look in his eye.

"Kick that bastard's ass nii-san!" Naruto cheered as he came from inside the academy.

'Well. I can always count on my otouto.' Menma said with a smile.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Menma.

"Nothing really. Just excited that i'm able to face someone from the famous Uchiha clan." Menma said.

"Oh really. Than why don't you back out of this fight then?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Because, I never back out of a fight no matter who i'm facing." Menma said before he got into a fighting stance.

'I tried to warn him.' Sasuke thought before he got into the Uchiha fighting stance. Just then Kiba came between those two.

"OK guys I want a clean fight. That means no killing or fatally injuring classmates. Other than that anything goes." Kiba said.

'The hell does this guy think he is.' Menma thought.

"Are both fighters ready?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Menma said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"I'll take that as a yes from the Uchiha. OK fighters begin." Kiba said as he jumped back.

Sasuke ran towards Menma and fired a right hook at Menma. Said boy dodged the punch swiftly and kick Sasuke across the field. Sasuke skidded across the field before doing a back-flip while holding his side. Sasuke ran towards Menma then jumped into the air aiming to kick the boy's head. But Menma grabbed his foot and threw Sasuke over his back. Sasuke hit his back against the grass and ended up rolling to a stop. He slowly stood up and did some hand signs.

_"Fire style: Fireball jutsu." _Sasuke said before he blew out a giant fireball out of his mouth.

The fireball flew towards Menma. Menma just looked at the fireball in dis-interest before it engulfed him.

Most of the girls in the class looked on in shock as the fireball engulfed Menma, possibly killing the boy. The only girls that weren't shock was Hinata and Rin. Hinata because she had her byakugan active and Rin because she could still sense his chakra.

"Can you see him Kiba?" Shikamaru said.

"It's hard to tell. All I could smell is fire and smoke." Kiba said.

" *sigh* Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Yay. Sasuke-kun won!" A fan-girl cheered.

"How could you cheer for Sasuke at a time like this? One of our classmates could of been killed." Ino said in anger.

"But Sasuke still won." The same fan-girl murmured.

"It's not over yet." Naruto said.

"How so? Kiba said.

"Look closer in the fire. You'll know what i'm talking about." Naruto said.

Everyone else except Hinata and Rin looked closer into the fire.

As the fire started to die down a little, Menma walked out of the fire with no sign of fatigue or injury on his body. The only effect the fire had on him was that his shirt was burnt off and some of the wrappings on his stomach. This caused some of the girls to blush as they saw his well-toned abs.

"Aw. That was my favorite shirt." Menma said as the fire died down. "You'll pay for that Sasuke." He said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke saw red as he ran towards Menma. He fired an uppercut at Menma's chin but he had to sidestep out of the way as Menma almost kicked him in his face.

"Sorry. I missed. But next time, I won't." Menma said with a serious face.

In an blink of an eye, Menma appeared in front of Sasuke's face. The Uchiha didn't even have time to look shocked before he was kicked in his face. Sasuke slid across the training field, hitting a tree. He coughed up blood and looked forward. Menma was already in his face. Menma readied a punch a moved his fist forward. Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the impact. I didn't come. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Menma's fist close to his face. Menma moved his fist away and moved back.

"I think it's time I got serious." He said without a hint of joking around in his voice.

"Just what the hell are you?!" Sauke yelled as he stood up.

"A human. Just like everyone else in this academy." Menma said. "Don't call me a thing just because I can beat you in a fight."

"Hey. Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah. Don't talk to him like that because he's better than you." A fan-girl said.

"He's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle a couple of words." Menma said as he looked at Sakura. "And don't be such a fan-girl to a guy that looks down on you." He said to the fan-girl as he looked back.

A fireball was heading towards him. At lightning speed, he took out a tri-prong kunai and did some hand signs. Before the fireball could hit him, Menma pointed the kunai at the fireball causing it to stop. Seals appeared around the ball of flame, sending it somewhere away. The fireball ended up appearing behind Sasuke and went flying into the air. Everyone was in shock at what they saw: Sasuke's technique disappearing then re-appearing behind him.

"Space-time ninjutsu. It always comes in handy." Menma said while twirling the kunai before he stopped.

"Cheater. You used the fourth hokage's justu." A fan-girl said.

"Why can't you just fight Sasuke-kun fairly." Another fan-girl said.

"He almost burnt me to death with his clans' jutsu." Menma said.

"But you lived." A different fan-girl said coldly.

'What is wrong with girls these days.' Menma asked himself mentally. 'And did that girl say i lived in a cold tone? Oh well. At least she didn't think about killing me.'

" *sigh* Hey Uchiha. How do you deal with these fan-girls anyway?" Menma said.

He looked back and saw Sasuke running towards him with his fist cocked back. Before Sasuke could land a decent hit, Menma grabbed the fist with little effort.

"Give up." Menma said.

"Don't get so cocky." Sasuke said as he threw another punch.

Menma blocked the punch and kicked Sasuke in the face making him hit the ground hard. Sasuke sat up while holding his face.

"I'm done." Menma said dropping his guard.

"Done. What do you mean your done!?" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm done fighting you. I'm bored. You're boring me." Menma said as he walked away.

'Menma is calm, cooler, and way smarter than Naruto. I don't know why but I think they might actually be more than related. They both smell like fox but...' Kiba thought as he looked at Menma. 'He is on a different level than any of us.'

Sasuke growled in anger before he ran towards Menma, who had his back turned, with pure rage in his eyes.

'I won't lose to someone like him.' Sasuke thought angrily.

'I never seen Sasuke-kun so angry before. To be able to make the strongest one in our class seem so weak. Just how strong are you Menma.' Ino thought.

"Nii-san. Watch out!" Naruto yelled.

"I know." Menma said..

He stopped walking and turned around to see that Sasuke was running at him again. Sasuke threw a punch at Menma's head but the boy dodged it with ease.

"I said i'm done fighting you." Menma said before he punched Sasuke in the cheek, sending the boy a couple of feet away.

Sasuke hit the ground hard. If it wasn't for his sheer will, then he would have been unconscious.

'I can't move.' Sasuke said as he struggled to move his body.

'What power.' Shikamaru thought.

'Is this guy really Naruto's brother?' Kiba thought.

'How was this guy able to beat Sasuke-kun?' Sakura thought.

'Aw. I ran out of chips.' Choji thought with a gloomy look on his face.

"I told you I was done fighting you. I told you I was serious the minute you burned my shirt." Menma said with a stoic look on his face. "You ended up letting your pride get the best of you."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"How what?" Menma asked.

"How are you this strong?" Sasuke asked.

"Because unlike you, I get my strength by training hard to protect my friends. You on the other hand, train and fuel your hatred for revenge. But you know, I know how you feel." Menma said with a small smile.

"You know how I feel. Don't make me laugh. You don't know how it feels to have your family killed in cold blood!" Sasuke yelled.

By then, Menma had a serious expression on your face.

"Don't act like you understand anything about me 'cause I know you don't!" Sasuke continued.

"That is where you are wrong. My parents were killed right in front of me. So like you, my whole family was killed." Menma said.

A bunch of classmates gasped in surprise. Even Naruto looked shock.

"But your different." Sasuke murmured.

"Not really. My parents were killed by an Uchiha, so was yours. I just didn't get consumed by hatred." Menma said with a shrug. "If I did have hatred consume me then i'll end up killing the rest of the Uchiha clan. Even you."

"So you just gave up on revenge?" Sasuke asked.

"What's the point on having revenge. If I do, i'll just end up as bad as he is. My parents wouldn't want that to happen and neither would yours." Menma said as he walked over to Naruto.

"I'm gonna go get a new shirt. Tell Iruka-sensei that if he comes here before me." Menma said.

"Got 'cha." Naruto said.

'I hope those words got through his thick skull.' Menma thought.

Menma then disappeared in a yellow flash.

Sasuke was still laying on the ground as he looked at the sky in deep thought.

* * *

_"If you want to kill me, then hate. Let your hatred give you power. Run and cling to life and hope you can kill." _Itachi's voice echoed in Sasuke's head.

* * *

'I won't waste my time on you anymore. I will follow my own path and you won't ruin it.' Sasuke thought referring to Itachi. 'I will avenge my clan. But not in the way you wanted.'

_Flashback Ends_

Sasuke was waiting for Iruka to come inside the classroom. Just then, Sakura walked up to his table.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a blush.

"Yeah. What is it?" Sasuke asked with a genuine smile.

This caused Sakura's blush to get darker.

"I was wondering if you could go on a date with me?" Sakura said as her face matched her hair.

Sasuke thought about for a minute. If he said yes then the fan-girls won't have a fight about who gets to go on a date with him ever again. If he said no, Sakura will think it's unfair that he went with the other girls except her.

"Alright. If it makes you happy." Sasuke said.

"Yay.!" Sakura cheered.

"But it's just a date. It doesn't mean we are going to be girlfriend and boyfriend." Sasuke said.

"Aw. But oh well. Atleast I got a date with you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile before she walked back to her table.

Sasuke always say the last part ever time one of his fan-girls ask him out. To tell you the truth, he doesn't really have any romantic feelings for any of them. He usually goes on a date with them as just friends. Other than that his fan-girls weren't really fan-girls anymore. The only girls that didn't ask him out was Hinata and the Nohara chick. Hinata because she's dating Naruto and Rin for reasons unknown.

Hinata and Naruto have been going out for three months now. Menma ended up telling Naruto that Hinata had a crush on him for some time. Naruto went over to Hinata and asked her out. Hinata face turned red before she fainted from shock. Naruto took that as a yes and waited until she woke up. After the first date, things started to hit it off between the two. Naruto gave Hinata a bunch of confidence, leading her to never holding back in a spar against her sister Hanabi (All of the time winning), and making her father have to use his Byakugan when they spar. She even stopped stuttering when she talked. When some girls in her class asked her why did she go on a date with someone like Naruto. Hinata said that Naruto may be an idiot sometimes but he's loving if you got to know him.

Rin became friends with Naruto and Menma after the fight between the latter and Sasuke. She opened to both of them, telling them both things about herself and telling jokes. She even told them that she was from the past and that she is the jinchuriki( I don't know if I spelled it right) of the three-tails, which shocked both of them. She smiled more and had less sadness reflecting in her eyes. She also hanged around Hinata, Sakura, and Ino the most. They went to the mall, movies, and hot springs together.

Menma grew his hair out during the past couple of months. His hair now reached almost to his shoulders and it almost covers his eyes. A couple of times he flirted with Ino to get her attention and each time she said she didn't have a crush on him but she keeps blushing when she looks at him. He trained Naruto to a point where he might give an experienced genin trouble. He also told Naruto about the nine-tails that was sealed inside both of them. Menma had the Yin chakra while Naruto had the Yang chakra. Because of the skills he showed during the academy exercises, he was recommended to graduate early from the academy. But since he thought he lacked the qualities, he declined the offer. The real reason was because he didn't want to graduate without his friends still here

"So you was asked on another date, huh Sasuke? Menma asked sitting next to Sasuke.

"Well what do you expect? It's not like I asked to have a fan club." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"True. But at least you went on a date with them so they won't have another fight involving you again." Menma said with a smirk.

"Anyway where is Naruto?'' Sasuke said.

"He went to Hinata's house to pick her up." Menma said.

"I don't understand why he takes his relationship with Hinata so seriously." Sasuke said.

"That's because you never had a girlfriend to help you understand." Menma said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. You make it sound like you had a girlfriend before." Sasuke said.

"Actually I did have a girlfriend so I know a lot more about this than you." Menma said.

"Yeah right." Sasuke said.

"Alright then did you have a girlfriend Sasuke?" Menma said.

"Yes I did." Sasuke said.

"Alright then. What's his name?" Menma said with a smile.

"First of all, my girlfriend is a girl and second, her name was Mikoto." Sasuke said

"Mikoto what?" Menma said

"I forgot her last name." Menma said.

"Let me guess her last name is Uchiha and she's your mom." Menma said.

"Shut up." Sasuke said with a light blush.

"If you didn't have a girlfriend, all you had to do is say so." Menma said. "Just say the word and you'll have a line of girls waiting to be your girlfriend."

"You talk too much." Sasuke said.

"I didn't hear a no." Menma said with a smirk.

"And you also didn't hear a yes." Sasuke said.

Just then, Naruto and Hinata came into the classroom holding hands. They both let go of each other's hand and walked to a different table.

"Hey guys." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"What's up man." Kiba said.

" *munch* Hey. *munch*" Choji said.

"Hello." Shino said.

"Sasuke." Naruto said nodding at Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke said nodding at Naruto.(Mutual respect)

"So how did it go?" Menma said.

"Hinata-chan was getting ready so I had to sit in the living room and waited. I think I earned Hiashi-san's respect." Naruto said.

"How so?" Sasuke said.

"He said since I gave Hinata confidence, she is able to become the rightful heiress of the clan or something. I didn't really know what he meant by that but I think it's a good thing." Naruto said.

"Duh. That means she has a better chance of becoming her clan's heiress because of you." Menma said with a smile.

"Just be happy you did something right this time loser." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up. Atleast I have a girlfriend." Naruto said with a grin.

"Why do you guys always make fun of me about that?" Sasuke said in anger.

"Because it's both funny for us and embarrassing for you." Kiba said walking over to the table.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You can't be talking dog boy. I haven't seen you with a girl either." Sasuke said.

"What did you say Uchiha!" Kiba said angrily.

"Can we just get off the subject about who doesn't have a girlfriend..." Naruto said.

"Sasuke." Menma murmured with a smirk which earned a glare from the Uchiha.

"And just talk about something else." Naruto said finishing his sentence.

"Alright 'boss'." Sasuke said.

SC

Hinata was sitting at her table. She wasn't really paying attention to what Ino was saying. It was only about clothes, gossip, and boy's(mainly Sasuke). Instead she was thinking about a certain blond haired boy in her class. His bright ocean blue eyes, defined whisker birth-marks, and tanned skin. Images of Naruto keep popping up in her head. To her, the first date was magical. Even though he ended up mixing orange in his outfit, he still looked perfect to her.

"Hey Hinata are you okay? You kind of zoned out for a sec." Ino said.

"Yeah i'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Hinata said.

"Does it have to do with a certain blond haired, orange wearing kid with blue eyes." Ino said.

When she saw the blush that appeared on Hinata's face, she decided to continue.

"I still can't believe you're dating someone like Naruto." Ino said.

"I can't believe you have a crush on Menma." Hinata said with a smirk.

"No I don't!" Ino said angrily with a blush.

"Relax Ino. It's natural for a girl to have a crush on a guy." Hinata said.

"I don't have a crush on Menma." Ino said in the same angry tone.

"They say if someone gets mad when someone else makes fun of who they like, then the former does like that person." Sakura said.

"But it's not true." Ino said.

"Then why are you mad?" Hinata asked.

"Because you guys are making fun of me." Ino said.

"That's a lame excuse. You make fun of me and you don't see me mad." Hinata said.

"That's different." Ino murmured quietly but loud enough to hear.

"How so? You make fun of how i'm dating Naruto and I make fun of how you have a crush on Menma. It's basically the same thing." Hinata said. "If you like him, just tell him how you feel."

"But I don't like him." Ino said.

" *sigh* Oh well if you don't like him, you don't like him. It's how you feel." Hinata said. "But don't lie to yourself about how you feel." She said which left Ino in deep thought.

SC

Rin was walking to class after she came from the memorial stone. When she was there, she saw an older Kakashi. Even though he knew she was alive, she didn't want him to see her. So she used the transformation and transformed into an older version of herself without the purple markings on her face. She walked over to the stone and search for a name, She saw the name she was looking for: Obito Uchiha. His name was carved into the stone right under some other ninja she didn't know.

"Someone you know?" Kakashi said talking to Rin.

"Yeah. An old friend." Rin said.

An awkward silence fell over the two as they looked at the stone.

"You know. You don't have to hide from me Rin." Kakashi said. "I been knew that you used the transformation jutsu when you came here.

"Well what do you expect. I can't face you after what I did." Rin said with a sorrow expression.

"Hey it wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice." Kakashi said looking at Rin.

"But I forced you to do something you didn't want to do!" Rin yelled at the brink of tears. "You say I didn't have a choice but it was because I was so weak that those hidden cloud ninja captured. Because I was so weak I was captured by those rock ninja. If I was stronger, you wouldn't have lost your eye and Obito wouldn't have died." She said as tears finally fell down her face.

Kakashi had a look of shock on his face. He never seen Rin so upset in his life. Other than the time Obito died, he never seen her so broken. He did the right thing and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know. So it's sad for me to hear that you call yourself weak." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Besides, how would Obito feel if he saw you like this?"

"Maybe your right. But it doesn't help the guilt that overcomes me sometimes" Rin said before she left.

SC

As she walked through the village some people were still in shock as they looked at her. What do you expect. Who would have thought a kunoichi that died long ago was just walking casually through the village. When she made it into the academy, she slid open the classroom door and walked over to Naruto's table.

"Hey guys." Rin said.

"Hey Rin." Menma said.

"Hey Rin-chan." Naruto said.

"So what were you guys up to?" Rin asked.

"The usual." Menma said.

"Making fun of Sasuke so you could see the look on his face when he's mad?" Rin asked.

"Bingo. It was even better today." Naruto said.

"How so?" Rin asked.

"They made fun of Sasuke about how he didn't have a girl friend. It was a troublesome idea but we all ended up joining in." Shikamaru said as he woke up from his nap.

"We?" Rin asked.

"Yeah as in me, Kiba, Naruto, Menma, and some other kids in our class." Shikamaru said.

"I kind of feel bad for Sasuke. You know not having a girlfriend is sad especially if he came from the powerful Uchiha clan." Rin said with a grin.

"Not you too Rin." Sasuke groaned.

"Sorry Sasuke. It was in the moment. Besides, they say it's fun to make fun of you so I gave it a try." Rin said.

"Why do you guys always make fun of me?" Sasuke said.

"It's funny." Menma said.

"It's payback." Naruto and Kiba said.

"It passes the time." Shikamaru said.

"It just happens." Rin said.

Sasuke then groaned in annoyance.

"I hate you guys." Sasuke said.

"We know. We just don't care." Menma said.

Just then Iruka came into the classroom.

"Alright class. Settle down and have a seat so we can begin." Iruka said.

As the class took a seat, he headed to the board.

"Today, we are going to have a battle royal. All of the girls will be facing off against each other and all the boys will be facing off against each other. The winner of each group will have a spar against me." Iruka said.

"I wouldn't do that last part if I were ya, Iruka-sensei." Menma said while twirling a kunai. "I might just kill ya." He said as he stopped twirling the kunai.

Iruka swallowed the lump in his throat unconsciously.

"What makes you think you're going to win?" Kiba asked. "Akamaru and I will win this for sure."

"I don't think, I know i'm gonna win." Menma said with a smirk.

"We'll see." Kiba said.

"Alright class. Meet me at the training ground in the back so I can explain the rules." Iruka said before he used the body flicker technique.

SC

"OK class. This is how the fight goes." Iruka said as he pointed at the two circles on the ground. "If one of you is knocked out of the ring, unable to continue, or unconscious, then you are out. This is a taijutsu only fight so no kunai, ninjutsu, or genjutsu of the sort. The last person in each ring has to fight me at the same time. Got it?" Iruka said.

"Understood." The class said.

"Alright. When everyone gets in a ring then you may begin." Iruka said.

Menma got into the ring and waited for all the boys to come. When they did, some of them ran towards him. Menma kicked one of them out of the ring with little effort. He then punched the next one in the face, knocking a boy with short brown hair unconscious. Another boy threw a punch at Menma's head but said boy dodged the fist, grabbed the boy's arm and threw him into someone else, knocking two of them out of the ring.

"Sit this one out, Akamaru. I can beat this guy." Kiba said as he walked into the ring.

Akamaru barked before he went somewhere safe to watch the fight.

"So it's your turn Kiba." Menma said.

"If I beat you, then i'll be the strongest one in this class." Kiba said before he got into the Inuzuka fighting stance.

"If you can beat me." Menma said before he put his hands in his pockets.

"Don't get so cocky." Kiba said before he ran towards Menma.

Kiba threw punch after punch towards Menma but the red-headed Uzumaki dodged each hit. Kiba tried to kick him in the face but Menma ducked under it before he delivered a hard punch to the gut. Kiba coughed loudly before he passed out. It was weird because he sort of passed out like a baby when they sleep. Except he didn't have one of his fingers in his mouth.

"I need to stop putting so much power in my punches. Especially when i'm fighting one of my friends." Menma said, rubbing the back of his head.

He dodged a punch to his head before he sidestepped towards the end of the ring. He saw that Naruto and Sasuke was having a one-on-one. He looked at the rest of his friend and saw that they never entered the ring. Shikamaru laying down looking at the sky, Choji eating barbecue-flavored chips, and Shino finding insects for his colony.

"Hey Shikamaru. Why didn't you guys enter the ring?" Menma asked.

"It's troublesome to do that type of fighting in the first place. I'd rather sit back and watch the clouds rather than doing that annoying thing." Shikamaru said.

"I'm not too hot on fighting anybody either. So I was just watching you guys fight instead." Choji said while eating some chips.

"I just didn't feel like fighting." Shino said.

"Oh." Menma said before he looked at the fight between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke appeared to have the upper hand as he punched Naruto in the gut. The blond-haired boy fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

"Give up Naruto. You can't beat me." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah. You'll see. I will beat you in this fight." Naruto said.

"Naruto. Quit joking around and fight seriously." Menma said.

"Are you sure nii-san?" Naruto said standing up like he wasn't in pain at all.

"Positive. Now hurry up so me and you can fight." Menma said.

"You heard him Sasuke. I guess I can't waster my time on you anymore." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Bring it loser. I can't wait to beat you when you're at full strength." Sasuke said.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke and punched him in the head. Sasuke blocked the punch and tried to kick Naruto in the chest. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's foot and yanked him back, causing the boy to land face first onto the ground. Sasuke stood up quickly and ran towards Naruto. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face and the Uchiha boy countered with a kick to the side. Each attack they used they both countered or blocked. They jumped back and looked each other in the eye.

"You're pretty good loser." Sasuke said as he was breathing hard.

"Right back at 'cha duck ass." Naruto said as he was breathing hard.

"Let's just finish this." Sasuke said.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke in blinding speeds. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face then kicked him in the chest. Sasuke flipped in the air before he landed on the ground inside the circle. Sasuke then ran towards Naruto and punched Naruto in the face before he uppercut him into the air, sending him flying up. As Naruto was in the air, he started looking down before he started falling down like a bomb. As Naruto fell, he balled his hand into a fist and punch Sasuke in the face as he landed. Sasuke stood up before he turned around. Naruto ran towards Sasuke before he kicked the boy in his chest, sending him flying out the circle.

"I told you i'll stop messing around with you." Naruto said trying to keep his cool but in his mind he was thinking 'Yes! I beat Sasuke. I'm the greatest. Woohoo.'

"You know. Since you won this fight, i'll watch you and your brothers' fight. I'll get you back when we have a rematch." Sasuke said as he sat on the ground.

Hinata hit a used to be fan-girl in the stomach with a gentle fist strike. She then kicked her in the stomach, sending her tumbling out of the circle.

"Well. I guess it's you and me Rin." Hinata said as she looked at Rin.

"Yeah. I guess so." Rin said as she stood up. "You know you have an advantage over me." She said as she dusted off her shorts.

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"You have a dojustu and an advanced taijutsu style. It will be very difficult to beat you in a straight up fight and stupid to fight you with just plain taijutsu." Rin said.

"You know a lot about my clan's jutsu." Hinata said with a smirk.

"I do my research." Rin said with a grin.

"Before we fight, let's relax and watch their fight."Hinata said referring to Naruto and Menma. "It's not everyday we see two handsome brothers fight." She said with a smile.

"Be glad they weren't shirtless. You'll probably die from your blush when you see their well-toned abs and chiseled chest." Hinata said with a smirk.

This earned a blush from Rin as an image of Naruto's and Menma's shirtless muscular body came into view.

"I guess you're not going to back out of this fight." Menma said.

"You already know the answer. I will win because I never go back on my word." Naruto said.

"Well good luck otouto." Menma said.

"You too nii-san." Naruto said

Then those two ran towards each other with determination filling their eyes.

**Cliffhanger! I'm finally done. It took me a while but I finally finished this chapter. I would have finished earlier but my cousin kept asking for my laptop. I won't started writing some more chapters for a couple of days because I have to prepare for school. That's right i'm in school, middle school for that matter so my spelling is sometimes off. So see you guys next time.**


End file.
